Hetalia Murder Mystery
by Avatar2016
Summary: When England invites some nations to his mansion, there is an unseen murderer among them. One by one the countries are killed. Rated T for violence and swearing :3 Finished. :D
1. Part One

**Hetalia **_**Murder Mystery **_

"Finally! Iggy sent me a love letter!" America shouted as he spotted the long-awaited letter addressed to him. He tore it open and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He quickly looked it over and his excitement died a horrible death. It wasn't a love letter. It was an invitation.

**In lieu of the G8 meeting I was supposed to host, I have decided to invite you and several other nations to my mansion for a week. Food will be served, not prepared by me, and some entertainment will be provided. You are welcome to stay the entire week or a few days. I hope to see you there.**

**Arthur Kirkland**

But spending a whole week at his house was good enough for America. He ran away to go pack for his sleepover.

~LOLTIMEPASSES~

England waited outside his house, checking off the guests as they arrived. America ran over to England, hugged him, and then ran inside.

"Bloody hell…" England muttered and Greece began to slowly walk past him, at least a dozen cats clinging to him. "I'm sorry, but no pets are allowed."

Greece stopped and replied, "Sorry, but I can't get rid of them. Watch." He used his SPARTA strength and threw one of the cats on him to the ground. It stood up and leaped back onto his shoulder.

England raised one of his eyebrows and said, "Oh…well you can go inside I guess…"

France came up next. "Ah, I've always wanted to stay in your house." He paused and then said, "Well this is the first time I've stayed here with your permission." He smiled and walked in while England stared in shock. How many times had France been in his house?

Spain and Romano appeared next, with Germany and Italy behind. "Two dates?" England asked in amusement.

"Shut up, asshole." Romano said as he walked past him.

"Hey, be nice brother." Italy whined, pulled along Germany who greeted England with a sigh.

England crossed off the four names on his list. Only a few more.

"The awesome is here!" England looked up as he recognized Prussia yelling.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited."

Prussia laughed. "Of course I was. I'm too awesome _not _to be here!"

England glared at him and then sighed. Realizing he would never be able to get rid of him he said, "Fine. You can stay."

"Ha ha, YES." Prussia ran inside, yelling about his awesomeness.

Austria and Hungary walked up next. "Do you have a piano here?" Austria asked, clearly worried about this.

"Yes, somewhere on the second floor."

He nodded. "Good."

Hungary stayed until he walked inside. "Do you have yaoi here?"

England sighed. "No. There is no yaoi."

"Oh…" She said, walking away with a despondent look on her face.

England looked at the next person curiously. Didn't America already get here? "Uh, America, why are you here?"

"Oh…uh…I'm not…America...I'm Canada." The mysterious person said shyly.

England wasn't sure who he was so he just let him in.

~MORETIMEPASSESLOL~

A few more nations arrived, China, Russia, Japan, Norway, Denmark, Sealand, and the Baltics. England walked inside. Everyone was on the first floor, hopefully. "Everyone! Please make your way into the dining room for diner!"

~EVENMORETIMEPASSES~

"OKAY EVERYONE." England yelled as he stood at the front of the table where everyone sat. "Even though this is disappointing for some of you, there are rules."

"AWESOME PEOPLE DON'T NEED RULES." Prussia shouted, standing up from his seat. Greece threw a cat at him. Prussia sat back down, glaring at the cat covered Greece.

"Thank you, Greece. NOW FOR THE RULES. ONE, you can't kill each other. Incase you haven't figured it out yet, killing people is bad. TWO, don't break anything in my house. For every one thing you break, I'm breaking one of your bones. THREE, no raping people. Please. FOUR, don't wander too far outside, it's easy to get lost. And I'm not going to go search for you. That is all the rules. Now, enjoy dinner."

"That was boring…" America said.

England glared at him and America shut up because he was terrified of Iggy's eyebrows.

To everyone's surprise, the dinner did not kill them. It actually tasted good for British food. Although, no one was sure if it was turkey or some other odd bird served. (Greece enjoyed thinking it was Turkey)

After dinner, everyone left to explore England's giant house. America ran after England. "Hey Iggy! That dinner didn't suck as much as I thought it would. For tomorrow, I want some hamburgers though."

England sighed. "Go away America."

"What? You don't like me?" America said, grabbing England and hugging him.

"Get off me. Now." England growled.

"FINE." America yelled and then ran away crying.

"Bloody hell…" England muttered and then turned into the hallway where his room was.

Suddenly, the entire house was filled with Spain's screams. "NOOOOOOOOOO! VIVA PANTALONES! NUUUUUUUUUUU!" England stopped, trying to think what he could have gotten into. Did one of the evil creatures he summoned find him?

England sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs into his basement. He flicked on the light to see Spain lying motionless in a pool of blood.

"NO!" England heard Romano cry. "What happened to Spain?"

**End of Part one :'D **


	2. Part Two

**Part Two** :'D

Soon, everyone was crowded around Spain's body.

"Is…is he dead?" Someone asked.

America kneeled near the body, poking it with a stick he found. "I think he is…how did he die?"

England grabbed the stick out of America's hands. "That's my magic stick…"

"Well….it looks like he was murdered, da." Russia said, staring at Spain's body.

"Huh? What makes you think that?" England asked, looking curiously at Russia.

"He has a wound in his chest and there's a knife over here covered in blood."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" England walked over to where the knife was.

Behind him, France asked, "If Spain really is dead, can I have his ass?"

"NO. You can not take Spain's ass." England said as he examined the knife. He picked it up. Blood dripped off the sharp blade.

"Hey, England, shouldn't we check it for fingerprints?" Denmark asked as England held the knife.

"Yes, that's a good idea…wait. Bloody hell." He sighed and dropped the knife.

"Nice Iggy, now we have to wait until the murderer kills someone else." America said, giving England a death glare.

"I don't want to stay here with a murderer!" Italy cried and grabbed onto Germany's jacket. Germany sighed in response.

"No one can leave." England declared.

Cries of fear came from the small crowd of guests.

"You can't make us stay here!"

"I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeee!"

"What if _you're _the murderer?"

"I can't let everyone leave when one of us is a murderer. We have to find out who it is first." England said.

"But that could mean another one of us dying, aru!" China yelled.

"Yes, clearly finding the killer means making a few sacrifices." England replied, staring at the body, where Romano was.  
"I always loved you Antonio!" He sobbed.

"I think that England's the killer! He's trying to trap us here so he can kill us!" Prussia declared.

"But England wasn't near Spain when he was killed. England was upstairs with me a few seconds before we heard Spain die." America said, defending England.

"Perhaps it was Russia." Japan suggested, looking at the smiling country warily.

"But Russia was…ah…stalking me, aru." China said, glancing at Russia who was slowly moving towards him.

"Then who was it?" France asked.

"We'll have to wait and find out." England said. "New rules. No one can leave. I have guards outside to keep you in here. Well, you can explore the gardens but that's it."

"Well, can we at least have a weapon to protect ourselves with?" Hungary asked.

Everyone stared. "Murderer..." Someone whispered.

"Wait…sorry, nevermind." She muttered, realizing what she had said.

England watched her cautiously for a few more moments before saying, "Well, it's starting to get late. Everyone try to get some sleep."

"Sleep? Someone was just _murdered _and the killer is here with us!" France shouted.

England sighed. "Lock your door or something. You know, the thing people do when you come near their house."

France glared at England before turning away to go back upstairs.

"Hey, Iggy!" America yelled, grabbing on to England's arm. "Can I help you solve the mystery?"

"How do I know you weren't the murderer?" He asked, trying to brush America off him.

"Because I was with you. And why would I want to kill Spain? Tacos are delicious."

"Wait…" England paused and stopped walking. "Does anyone here have any motivation to kill Spain?"

"Huh? I don't think so…Spain's natural right?"

England sighed. "He's _neutral, _yes. But…Austria did hate him during that war."

"….Spain wasn't in WWI or WWII."

England sighed again. "No. But I believe he was in the War of the Austrian Succession. And he was against Austria."

America stayed silent for a few moments. "What war was that?"

"I'm not even going to bother explaining that to you." England paused and glanced at America who was still clinging to England's arm. "If you really want to help, try to figure out where Austria was during the time of the murder."

"YES!" America yelled and then ran up the stairs. "Thanks Iggy!"

England sighed yet again. "We're all going to die."

~TIMEISPASSINGHERELOL~

"Baby, baby, baby ohh. Like, baby, baby, baby noo…" Sealand sang quietly as he lay on his bed. He had quickly escaped to here after dinner. Everyone here was so boring and stupid. None of them recognized him as a country. But he had been invited so that had to be a good start.

He turned off his pink Ipod and jumped out of his bed. If was going to be recognized as a country, he should go around and meet the other nations.

As Sealand looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked awesome enough to be a country, someone knocked on his. "Come in if you know I'm a country!" He yelled, adjusting his hat.

The door swung open and was swiftly shut. A person covered in black clothing ran up behind the micro nation and pressed the dull edge of a knife blade against his throat.

"Don't kill me! I just want to be recognized!" Sealand yelled, trying to pull away from the person holding him. The knife was turned and now the sharp point was pricking Sealand's neck.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Sealand whispered, staring down at the knife.

The attacker remained silent and pushed Sealand against the wall. The knife was just as quickly pressed against his throat and he was able to see the murderer.

"What?" He stared at the person just a few inches away from him. "You can't…" Sealand paused and then yelled, "HEELP!"

England was still in the basement, he was alone now. With Spain's body. Romano had eventually left, well he was actually dragged out by Italy but he had been here for awhile. England was glad for the quietness. This place was where he practiced his black magic, not that he was going to attempt it now. People could get suspicious.

"I don't recall keeping any evil spirits around here...and not many of them possess the amount of strength to kill someone. Especially with a solid object such as the knife." He sighed. The guests had only been here for an hour and someone was already dead.

"HEELP!" The cry came from two floors above him. And that voice….it sounded like Sealands.

"No…."

**Aaand that concludes Part Two. :3**


	3. Part Three

Part Three :3

England sprinted up the stairs, hoping to be able to save Sealand, or at least catch the murderer. On his way up the second flight of stairs he met Latvia.  
"E-england! Sealand was killed!" He yelled and led England to Sealand's body.

Sealand was laying in a puddle of blood, a knife resting on top of his throat. As England entered the room, the other guests began to crowd inside as well, wondering who the second victim was.

"Sealand! But he was such a young country…" France said, shaking his head slowly.

England glanced at his rival. "But I thought you didn't like Sealand."

"Well…maybe I wanted to be friends with him. He would have been a nice ally."

"A population of four people is really a great aide to have during a war. France, you are a horrible liar." England said.

France glared back in response before reaching for the murder weapon. "He was stabbed too?"

"Don't touch the knife! We need fingerprints!" Germany yelled, kicking France's hand away from the body.

"Sacré bleu! That hurt." France whined as he walked away from the German cautiously.

"Is this the fake country you were talking about, Iggy?" America asked, looking curiously at the body.

"Yes, and he isn't officially a country so I guess you could call him fake." England replied.

"England…how are you going to check the fingerprints, aru? Didn't you say we couldn't leave, aru?" China asked.

England paused for a moment. He hadn't thought about that. If he sent one of the guards to identify the fingerprints, someone may be able to escape. Some of the nations were very skilled at doing that…

"Well…since I'm not the murderer I can leave." England decided.

"That's not very fair, da." Russia complained.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not behind this?" Denmark asked, glaring at England.

"Iggyyyyy! Can I go with you?" America asked, looking up from examining Sealand's Ipod. He had an earbud in one ear and was listening to Justin Beiber.

"No America, you're staying here." England said, glaring at him. He then turned to the others to address them. "If we're going to find out who the murderer is, I have to leave."

"I don't want to be alone with these people!" France exclaimed from his spot in the corner.

"Honestly, I think everyone is scared of being alone with you." England replied and he bent down next to the body. "Can someone get me a bag or something? I can't get any fingerprints on the knife."

"I'LL GET IT." America shouted and he ran out the door to retrieve the bag.

"He's like a stupid dog." Russia commented as he watched him.

"At least he's useful." England replied, sitting on the edge of Sealand's bed.

~ASHORTAMOUNTOFTIMEPASSES~

When America returned, nearly everyone was gone. England was going through the songs on the Ipod. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to listen to such music. "I'm back. I didn't know where the bags were."

England looked up from the Ipod. "You could have asked. Do you like Justin Beiber?" He asked, changing the subject for no certain reason.

"Well…he's okay. There's something wrong with his voice though."

"Uh…yeah. Well give me the bag, I have to leave soon."

America frowned. "It's dark out and you could be attacked and killed by some horrible British creature."

"What? There's nothing that bad here…" England muttered, thinking briefly about the summoned creatures that had accidentally escaped his house.

He grabbed the blade of the knife carefully with the bag and quickly put the rest of the knife in the bag. "Okay, America, if anyone else is killed, call me." England explained nonchalantly.

"Um…okay." England began to leave the room when America asked, 'England? Are there any ghosts in your house?"

"There shouldn't be…" England paused and smiled. "Spain and Sealand did die here…you might want to watch out for their angry, murdered, spirits."

"Oh…okay…don't worry, Iggy. I'll be fine…hero's aren't afraid of ghosts."

"Really? Okay, you have fun then."

"Uh…yeah. Bye." America said, then when England was downstairs, America ran away from the crime scene and to his room where he hid inside and locked the door.

~TIMEHASPASSED~

Russia was confident everyone was asleep or at least locked inside their rooms. He wasn't out to murder them; he was just going downstairs to use one of the computers. He had forgotten to bring his laptop with him.

Russia carried his pipe with him. Even though he was the strongest country out of all of them, he was still concerned about getting murdered while venturing around the house. And maybe not by the murderer, he knew of the magic England practiced.

"Da, here's the computer." He smiled, looked around, and then turned it on. After waiting a few minutes in the silence, the monitor showed the background, icons slowly popping up.

England's background was the British flag, of course. Although Russia thought it would have been America or Japan.

As he was going to click on the icon for Internet Explorer (England didn't have Firefox) he saw an icon labeled .exe. Curious, Russia clicked on it. After a few seconds, a chibi America fell from the top of the computer screen.

"What?" Russia clicked on it. The America began walking towards the edge of the screen, and then it started climbing. Russia grabbed it with the mouse and threw it to the other side of the screen. "This is fun…I need to find the Baltic ones for my computer."

After tossing the America around for a minute, Russia opened up IE. He went to check his Facebook. He, yet again, had a strikemarriage/strike friend request from Belarus. He ignored it and scrolled down to see what people had posted. Most of it was Farmville. And Petville. And Yoville. And Frontierville. And Fishville. But a few of his friends had said something about going to England's house, where they were trapped now.

One of the posts was by Spain. Russia smiled and commented, "Ha, your dead now. ^J^"

~SOMEMORETIMEHASPASSED~

Russia had been playing Robot Unicorn Attack, one of his favorite games that the internet had to offer. He was just about to beat his previous high score, 156,789, when he heard something behind him.

Russia was distracted and the unicorn crashed and died. He didn't notice however because he was swinging his pipe in the general direction of the noise. He had hit something, from the sound of it. But it didn't sound like a human.

Russia looked around cautiously. If the murderer thought they were going to kill him, they were wrong. He heard something else behind him, but when he turned around to attack, someone grabbed his shoulders and pressed a knife against his neck.

Russia pulled away from the attackers grasp and the knife slipped from his neck and cut through his coat. He winced as he felt the knife slice his skin. It was probably a bad cut but he had been through worse.

Russia grabbed his pipe and swung it towards where the attacker had jumped away from him. Nothing was there. He hadn't been able to see the murderer's face but they certainly weren't strong.

The blood from the cut was beginning to seep through his coat. It was definitely a bad wound. Russia glanced back at the computer. He sat down to play the game one more time…or until he beat his high score.

~ALITTLEMORETIMEHASPASSED~

America was ready to leave his room. He had a butter knife, some toothpicks, and a really big, useless book he found on the floor. The best weapons his room could provide. He was getting really hungry and he (surprisingly) didn't have any food in his room.

He was ready to make his journey downstairs.

America slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly. He took a quick look outside. The hallway was dark but a lamp provided a bit of light. He didn't see anyone so he assumed it was safe, he stepped outside and raised the knife in the air, incase anyone was to attack.

When no one approached him, he began sprinting down the hallway to the stairs. He skidded to a stop on the edge of the stairs, the wood floor almost making him fall. Wishing he brought a flashlight, America began to slowly make his way down the stairs.

After about five minutes, America was finally at the bottom of the stairs. He took another careful look around and then continued his journey to the kitchen.

While nearing the kitchen, America noticed a glowing light in another room. He glanced into room. He could see a computer screen, but no one was there. He began cautiously stepping towards the room, raising the book and knife in defense.

From the light of the computer, he could see someone's arm. He came closer and saw the rest of the body.

It was Russia.


	4. Part Four

Part 4 :D

"Yes!" America yelled. "I won the Cold War!" He smiled and kicked Russia's arm. "Take that you commie!"

"America, shut up!" A voice yelled from upstairs, it sounded like Austria. "You did _not _win the Cold War!"

"Yes I did! Russia's dead!"

"That's not something to be happy about, aru!" China yelled while coming downstairs with nearly everyone else.

America paused for a moment. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because you could be next." Greece said, covered in so many cats America could only see his face.

"Aaaaaand that would be another ghost to worry about." France added with a smirk.

America frowned and backed into the corner away from Russia's body.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, aru." China said, kneeling near the body. "He's still alive."

"WHAT?" America screamed and he threw the book at Russia's head before running out of the room. "ZOMBIE!"

"Uh…interesting." Germany commented, watching America run away.

"It was most likely caused by those video games…" Japan said.

"Hm…it looks like he was wounded on the shoulder." Lithuania said, examining Russia. "Probably from a knife if the murderer is following the same pattern of weapons. The cut extends from his collarbone to the bottom of his shoulder blade. It looks like he passed out from loosing too much blood."

"France, do you know where England keeps any medical supplies?" Germany asked.

"Why are you asking me?" France replied, glaring at Germany.

"Because I know you've probably snuck in here more than once."

France sighed. "Fine. But I don't know where they are."

"Well…does anyone know England's cell phone number?" Germany asked.

"America probably would because he's dating England." Prussia said, grinning.

"…seriously?" France asked, sounding disappointed.

"AMERICA. Get back down here!" Germany yelled.

"NO. There's a zombie down there!" America yelled back, terrified.

Germany sighed. "Italy, go find him."

"I don't want to go alone…it's dark and scary." Italy complained, pulling on Germany's arm.

"…it's not dark. The lights are on."

"Fiiiiiiiiine." Italy whined then ran up stairs to find America.

America was back upstairs in his room. Ghosts were bad enough, but now there were zombies. If everyone in the house was bitten, he would have to fend them off. With nothing. He turned around and frantically scanned the room for more weapons. He spotted a lamp he could use if any zombies broke in.

Something knocked on the door. "It's me, Italy! I need England phone number."

America grabbed his cell phone and opened the door just big enough so he could toss his phone to Italy. "Here, take my phone. Just don't eat me."

Italy took the phone and ran back downstairs.

~AGAINTHELOCATIONCHANGES~

Prussia was checking the computer for 'clues'. "Hey, he was on Facebook." He smiled and posted, 'PRUSSIA WAS HERE KESESESESESESESESE'. And then added Belarus as a friend.

"Prussia! What are you doing?" Germany asked, walking towards the computer.  
"As I said, looking for clues." Prussia replied.

Italy came running up to Germany. "I have his phone."

"Good, is England's number on there?" Germany asked, grabbing the phone from Italy.

Italy frowned. "I didn't ask."

Germany sighed and began looking through contact list on the phone. He found, Iggy home, Iggy home 2, Iggy home 3, and Iggy cell. He called Iggy cell.

He heard it ring a few times before England answered. "What the bloody hell do you want America?"

"This is Germany. It appears Russia was attacked during the night."

"_Russia _is dead?" England asked.

"No, he's only injured. Where do you keep medical supplies?"

"Oh…did he see the murderer?"

Germany sighed. "We don't know, he's passed out right now."

"…oh. The bandages or whatever you need should be in one of the bathrooms upstairs, under the sink."

"Thank you," Germany pulled away from the phone and ordered Norway to go find them. "Have you found anything yet?" He asked England.

"Yes, but they were Sealand's fingerprints. I was thinking that Sealand killed Spain and then killed himself but that Russia was attacked…"

"But we still don't know what happened to him. America found him on the ground a few minutes ago."

"Hm…well call me back if you find anything else. I should be back tonight."

"Okay."

~TIME~

After an hour or so, America got hungry enough to venture outside his room again for food. He looked around the hallway; carefully searching for any sign of zombies. Once he confirmed it was safe, he ran as quietly as he could down the stairs. The lights were on now so he didn't have to worry about ghosts.

At the bottom of the steps he paused, looking to his left. Clear. He looked to his right and Italy was running towards him.

"ZOMGZOMBIE!" He yelled, falling to the floor to avoid the 'zombie'.

"Good morning America! Do you want breakfast? I made pastaaa!~" Italy said cheerfully, not showing any signs of being a zombie.

"Pasta for breakfast? Is that the only thing you eat?" America asked while getting up.

"Pizza too."

"I'll have a doughnut or something…" America replied, walking away towards the kitchen, still checking for zombies.

When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Russia sitting on the counter, Lithuania finishing with the bandages. Russia wasn't wearing his coat, but he still had his scarf, unsurprisingly.

"I thought you were dead!" America yelled, looking at Russia warily.

"Nyet…I was passed out." Russia replied, smiling at America, who was glaring at him now.

"Well, did you at least see anyone?"

"No, but they weren't strong and I believe they were rather short."

"…everyone is shorter than you. And I'm the only one stronger than you. So that wasn't helpful at all." America said, annoyed. He searched through the cupboards, hoping to find something edible.

"Well I'm sorry I was trying not to die rather than identifying the murderer." Russia replied.

"Try not to move…" Lithuania said quietly.

"Da."

America found something that looked close enough to a doughnut and grabbed one. "It doesn't look too bad…" He muttered, examining it. It was a little burnt on the bottom. He took a small bite out of it.

"People actually eat these?" He asked no one, coughing. "I'll have pasta instead…" America spotted Italy outside of the kitchen. "Italy! Can I have some pasta?"

Italy paused and turned towards America. "I thought you didn't want any. I've gave the rest of it away. Sorry."

"What am I supposed to eat then?" America cried in despair.

"Did you try England's scones?"

"Is that what those things are called? Their name even sounds bad…is there any edible food around here?"

"No…but didn't you grow up eating this stuff?"

"I developed taste buds. I'll wait until Iggy gets home then..."

~ALARGEAMOUNTOFTIMEHASPASSED~

It was several hours before England returned, and everyone was either wandering around or continued to stay locked in their rooms. Austria was continuing to play the piano. The songs varied from calming to something that would probably scare the murderer away.

America was waiting next to the door when England arrived back. "IGGY YOU'RE SAFE!" America shouted, jumping onto England.

"Get off me!" He yelled, pushing America away from him.

"Welcome back England." Germany greeted him. "Did you find anything?"

England glared at America while he handed Germany a few papers. "No."

While Germany looked over the paper, England spotted something running towards him.

"Iggy, what is that?" America asked, pointing at it.

"I think it's a cat. Bloody hell, this is Greece's fault." As he was about to say something else, probably more complaining, the cat leaped from a few feet away towards England's face.

**SO MUCH SUSPENSE.**


	5. Part Five

Part Five :U

The cat landed on England's head, unsheathing its claws and trying to gain it's balance back. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF ME AND KILL THAT USELESS GREECE AHHH." England yelled, trying to swat the cat off him.

"The hero will save you!" America announced and jumped on England, pushing him and the cat to the floor. The cat jumped away and then pounced onto Germany.

"Oh, what's happening here?" France asked with a smile, seeing America lying on top of England.

"Get off me! And shut up France!" England yelled, although his voice was muffled by Americas shoulder pressed against his face.

"Raaape." France whispered.

Hungary appeared from one of the other rooms with a camera. "Do I hear yaoi?" She (and Japan) took a few pictures.

America jumped up, laughing. England, however, was not as happy. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" He yelled, death glaring at America.

"I was trying to saaaave you. That cat could be the murderer." America replied, pointing at the cat which was perched on Germany's shoulder.

"How could a cat hold a knife you useless idiot?"

"I don't know, maybe it was working with the murderer."

"So the murderer is Greece? What kind of knowledge did you use to think of that?"

"That cat tried to attack you!"

"It's not like it was going to stab me with a knife!"

"You asked for help!"

"The cat was scratching me."

"See? You could be bleeding to death right now."

"It's just a cat! I'm not even hurt!"

"That's because I saved you."

"You hurt me more than the cat when you pushed me to the floor!"

"Are you okay?"

"You ask this now?"

"Well you just mentioned it."

This argument went on for several more minutes, gaining a small crowd of spectators, until Germany stopped them. "Both of you shut up! Obviously this cat came here for a reason because I've never seen one of Greece's cats leave him. And it won't shut up. Perhaps someone could help figure out what happened?"

"You're right." England said with a sigh. "Does anyone have any ideas on why one of his cats is here?"

"Maybe he was murdered; you should have at least considered that aru. I mean, that's the only thing happening around here aru." China said.

"Well maybe Greece's cats are known for randomly attacking people for a different reason. I don't want to jump to conclusions." England said.

The cat continued meowing incessantly.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT." Austria yelled.

Italy gasped. "That's not very nice. Cats aren't stupid."

"WELL since Greece was most likely the next victim we should go try to find him." Denmark said, resting his arm on Norway's shoulder.

"Greece is dead?" Japan asked.

"Probably." Denmark replied.

"NOT GREECE!" Japan yelled and then ran away.

"Were do you think he would be?" England asked.

"Let's ask the cat." Italy suggested.

"And how are you going to ask it?" England asked, curious.

"Kitty! Do you know where Greece is?" Italy asked, stroking the cat. It meowed back in response and jumped off Germany. "We have to follow it!"

The cat sprinted up the stairs, Italy close behind. Everyone else followed, wondering where the cat was going to lead them.

The cat and Italy disappeared into a dark room. Italy flicked on the light and then ran out of the room and immediately grabbed onto Germany. "EWW THERE WAS A DEAD BODY IN THERE IT WAS SCARY AHHHHPASTA!" Italy screamed.

"Well I guess it's safe to assume that Greece is dead." England said, peering into the room.

"Don't you care at all about the people dying? In your house?" Austria asked.

"Of course I do…"

"Then why are you trying to figure out who the murderer is? All you're doing is standing around and waiting until someone gets murdered."

"I just went to check the murder weapon for finger prints!"

"And that didn't help at all. You just stand there and not care when someone is MURDERED."

"GREECE IS DEAD. And you two are fighting. Shouldn't we be trying to find the killer?" France asked.

England sighed. "France is right. Austria, however, needs to shut up. Has anyone seen the murder weapon used?"

America raised his hand.

"…yes America?" England asked.

"It's right over here Iggy!"

"Thank you…"

"One of the cats has it though."

England sighed again. "Fingerprints won't work then…"

"How about we make a list of people that are possible suspects, aru? It's better than waiting around for someone to get murdered again so we can check the fingerprints on the knife, aru." China suggested.

"That's a good idea." England said and then turned to America. "Get me a piece of paper."

"HERE IGGY HERE HERE HERE IGGY TAKE THE PAPER!" America shouted, waving a piece of paper in front of England's face.

"Just give me the paper!" England yelled, snatching the paper from America's hands.

"You're welcome."

England grabbed a pen off the floor and grabbed a book to write on. "Okay, first I'm going to write down everyone who has attended." He wrote down the names, 20 in total.

"Okay, we obviously know that Spain, Sealand, or Greece did it."

"Unless Greece's was a suicide." Germany added.

"Hm…yes that's right. I'll cross his name out for now anyway. During Spain's murder, America and I were both upstairs."

"But you left me 30 seconds before his murder." America said.

"Romano was the first one to the scene, not me."

"So Romano is a possible suspect?" Hungary asked.

"But Romano was in love with Spain, I can't see why Romano would violently murder him." Prussia said, smiling towards Romano who was glaring at him.

"Well…I guess he has to be one of the possible suspects since no one else was with them in the basement." England decided.

"If they were alone in the basement…" Hungary said, smiling.

England sighed while Romano yelled insults at her. "Try to focus…"

"Was anyone with someone else during Spain's murder?" England asked the room.

"I had the Baltic's helping me; none of them should have been near the basement." Russia said, patting Latvia on the head.

"Well if you didn't see them then they have to be added as possible suspects for now."

Russia laughed. "You really believe that one of these weak strikeslaves/strike nations are responsible for the murders?"

"It's a possibility."

"Okay, now for Sealand's murder. It seems that someone snuck into his room and killed him. Again, was anyone with someone else during that time? Or did anyone see someone near Sealand's room?"

"…where was Sealand's room?" France asked.

England sighed. "Never mind."

"I was with Norway in the kitchen." Denmark said.

"What? I was in there alone when the murder occurred." Norway replied, looking suspiciously at Denmark.

"Well…I was…near you…not stalking you."

"…what do you mean?"

"Well…Norway and I were not near the murder scene when it happened."

"...good enough for now." England crossed off the two names. "And for the last murder," He pointed to Greece's body, "I was with America, Germany, and France. And again, were any of you with someone?"

"I was with Hungary downstairs." Austria said.

"Yeah, I saw her…" England replied, glancing at Hungary.

England read over the list and asked, "Anything else?"

Silence.

"Okay, well the current possible suspects are Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Romano, Prussia, and the Baltics. If your name is on this list, that does not mean I think you are the murderer. If your name is not on the list, and you're the murderer, that simply means that I saw you when the murder happened."

"Okay, so what are we going to do now? Wait to get killed?" France asked.

"Well…we can't really do anything against the murders." England replied.

"Can't you just let us go, aru?" China asked, glancing nervously at Russia.

"No, we don't want a murderer running around outside."

"Hey, Iggy! I just got an idea!" America shouted.

England sighed. "What is it?"

"What if we all stay together? Then no one will be able to murder people."

"…you mean we all stay in the same room?"

"Well…that was the idea. If the killer goes crazy and kills someone, at least we would be able to see them do it."

"That's…that's actually a decent idea America. Let's go with that tomorrow and see how it works."

Prussia glared at England. "I'm too awesome to be in the same room with everyone all day."

"When you say that it makes me think you're the murderer." England said, glaring back.

"It's getting late so everyone go to their rooms and try to get some sleep. Make sure to lock your doors too. I'll come around in the morning to wake everyone up." England announced.

"This plan better work…"


	6. Part Six

Part 6 O.o

England walked over to America's room, yawning from waking up only ten minutes ago. He knocked on the door and called, "America, you better wake up you lazy idiot."

"Mmffhmmmmm." America replied.

England sighed, knowing it was useless trying to wake him up. He decided to try later. He went to the next room, France's. He kicked the door and yelled, "Get up and make sure you put some clothes on!"

"Fine." He answered.

England went to each of the rooms, repeating the process for each one. When he was finished he walked over to the top of the stairs and waited for them. France appeared from his room first, looking tired, but fully clothed.

"Where's everyone else?" France asked, walking up to England.

"Waking up." England replied, watching France carefully.

"I'm hungry. You do have good food prepared right?"

"Yes, there is some food prepared. And my cooking is not bad."

"I never said anything about your cooking. But it is bad."

China walked out of his room. "Your cooking is horrible, aru. I think your taste buds died a long time ago…aru."

England sighed. "Be quiet. Both of you."

Within the next few minutes, everyone else gradually grouped together where England was.

"Iggy, you better have hamburgers or something good for breakfast." America complained.

"And you're saying I'm the one with bad taste…why do you eat hamburgers for breakfast?"

"Because they're delicious."

England sighed and asked everyone, "Are we missing anyone?"

"I don't think so…" Germany said, looking around.

"Well I'm here and that's all that matters." Prussia said, grinning.

"It looks like we have 18 people here." France said.

"Eighteen? There should only be 17." England replied and began counting.

"Did you count Canada?" Prussia asked, resting his arm on Canada's shoulder.

"Isn't that America?" England asked, looking curiously at him.

"Iggy! I'm right here." America yelled, pulling on England's arm.

"Oh…Canada. I forgot about you…"

"That's okay…" Canada replied quietly.

"Well, seeing that no one's dead, we can go have breakfast now." England announced.

"Yes!" America shouted, hugging England.

"Get off me!" England yelled, pushing America away from him.

"I could have fallen down the stairs!" America yelled, regaining his balance on the edge of the stairs.

"I wish you did." England muttered in reply, walking downstairs.

"That's not niiice." America complained, walking alongside England. He sighed in response. "What are we having for breakfast?" America asked, poking England.

"Food."

"Good food?"

"According to you, probably not."

"Iggy, not good food sucks."

"Well that's too bad for you."

"I'll die of starvation unless someone finds the murderer and I can leave and eat some edible food. Like a hamburger."

"Is that all you ever think about? Food?"

"No….I'm just really hungry."

"Then have some fruit or something. It's not like I made them." England muttered, throwing a banana at America.

The banana hit America's left eye. "Ow ow ow ow ow! THAT WAS A PAINFUL BANANA IGGY. You could have killed meeeeeeeeee."

"YOU'RE GOINGTO DIE ANYWAY IF YOU KEEP YOUR DIET OF HAMBURGERS AND SODA."

"How are you still alive when all you eat are scones all day?"

"Scones are not bad for you! And I actually eat other food too!"

"But it's all British! And British food is horrible."

"You're horrible!"

"Do they ever shut up?" Denmark asked, watching them from across the kitchen.

"I doubt it." Norway replied, standing nearby. He turned his attention back to Lithuania, who he was talking to. "Could you possibly make a cup of karsk with that too?"

"Ah…sure." Lithuania said.

"Isn't it a little early for that Norway?" Denmark asked, knowing the ingredients of the drink.

"Not really...this is England's house anyway."

"Anything else?" Lithuania asked.

"No, that should be good. Thank you." Norway replied, nodding.

"Is Lithuania cooking?" Denmark asked.

"He said he was going to make his own food rather than eat England's. He offered to cook me some too."

"And you didn't ask me?"

"I'll share some with you if you want…"

"Thank you!" Denmark exclaimed, hugging Norway.

Norway sighed in response. "Could you please get off me…?"

~TIMELOLLOLLOLLOL~

"Hey, Liet!" America yelled, running up to him.

"Yes, America?"

"Can I have some food too? Pleeeeeease?" America begged, grabbing onto Lithuania's arm.

"I'm sorry, no. I don't want to do any more cooking. Ask someone else or try cooking yourself."

"But I can't cook!"

"Canada can."

"Only Canadian food."

"There's nothing wrong with Canadian food! It's awesome, like me." Prussia stated.

"There's not much of a difference between Canadian food and American…" Lithuania said, almost finished cooking Norway's breakfast.

"Yeah there is! Canadians only eat maple syrup and pancakes."

"No I don't…" Canada said quietly.

"American food is the awesomest."

"What America food is there?" England asked, glaring at America.

"Hamburgers," America started.

"Weren't those created in Germany?" England asked, looking over at Prussia.

"I don't know or care, ask West." Prussia replied.

"Yes…" Germany said, answering England's question.

"Whatever! It's still an American food." America claimed.

Lithuania handed Norway a plate of waffles. "Is this good?"

Norway nodded. "Thank you."

"Here's the…karsk." Liet said, setting down the drink before walking away to enjoy his breakfast.

"I can't believe you drink karsk in the morning…" Denmark said, looking curiously and Norway.

"I'm surprised you even know what it is." He replied, grabbing the cup.

Norway took a sip of the drink. "Want to try some?" He offered.

"Um…maybe later."

Norway took another sip of the drink and few moments later started coughing.

"Norway! What's wrong?" Denmark asked, concerned.

Instead of responding, Norway fell to the floor, unconscious.


	7. Part Seven

**Part 7 (T_T)**

Lithuania was sitting with Estonia and Latvia when he heard a yell from the kitchen. Latvia looked up from his plate; he had helped Liet cook, and glanced at the door. "H-how did it happen? America's plan was supposed to w-work…"

Lithuania shook his head and said, "I also gave Norway some food…did he choke?"

"Let's go see." Estonia decided, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

When Lithuania entered the kitchen, he could see Norway on the floor. Dead. "What happened?" Lithuania asked, running over to the scene.

"It appears he was poisoned…" England said, kneeling next to Norway.

"By…the food?" Lithuania looked at the body in shock. Had he poisoned Norway?

"He's still alive…barely." England noted with a sigh. He stepped away from the body. "It was a nice idea America, but the murderer wasn't even bothered by it."

"Can we order pizza for lunch or something? Now I really don't feel comfortable eating your food, Iggy." America said, glancing at the food on the table.

Norway moved his head. "He's still alive!" Denmark shouted and crouched down next to him.

"Denmark…tell Iceland…..he's…awesome." Norway whispered before closing his eyes.

"Norway…?" Denmark looked over at England. "Is he dead?"

England nodded. "I believe so."

"Those were his last words and he didn't say anything about me? That's not cool." Denmark muttered.

"Denmark, do you know who gave Norway the food?" England asked.

"Yeah…it was Liet…" Denmark said quietly, looking away sadly.

"Lithuania was the murderer? Ha, I never thought he could do anything such as that." Russia said, smiling.

"We can't be sure…but this is very convincing." England said, watching Lithuania carefully.

"I swear it wasn't me! I would never want to kill Norway or any of the others! I cooked the food and the kvass but I don't even know what I could have added to poison the food! Please don't suspect me I swear it wasn't me I would never kill anyone! Please, please, please don't I don't want to die because of your poisoned British food! Just don't hurt me work on the investigation more and find the true killer it wasn't me!" Lithuania yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Everyone stared at him suspiciously.

"It was Lativa! He helped me cook!" Lithuania shouted and pointed at Latvia who was standing near him.

"Ha. That's even funnier. Latvia killing people." Russia said.

"N-no it wasn't me. W-why are y-you trying to blame me?" Latvia asked, shaking.

"But it wasn't me!" Lithuania yelled again.

"Maybe it was simply an accident. There might be something wrong with the food and Norway's death might not be connected to the recent murders at all." England suggested.

"That must be it…but…Latvia and I ate some of the same food too. Why aren't we dead?" Lithuania asked.

"Norway only drank the kvass…" Denmark said, sighing.

"Then…it wasn't the food. That's good." Lithuania said.

"But, again, something could have easily been added to the drink. I'll have one of the guards take the drink in and have it tested for any poisonous substances." England said, grabbing the kvass off the table.

"Iggy! Two questions." America said, poking at England.

He sighed. "Yes?"

"Okay, one. What are we going to eat?"

"..I'll decide that later. But since it's not the food that was poisoned you should be okay."

"Fine. And two. What are you doing with the bodies?"

"I was waiting for someone to ask that. Someone should be here to take the bodies but until then I'm keeping them in the basement. So no one go down there." England answered.

"What are we going to do with Lithuania though? He's the murderer and your just going to let him go?" France asked.

"We're still not sure if he's actually the murderer." England said, sighing.

"But it's possible! If he is, he could kill someone else!" France shouted, glaring at Lithuania.

"That's…a good point." England admitted.

"Oh! How about we keep the murderer inside a room with someone else. If the person is killed, we know Lithuania is the murderer." America suggested.

"Okay, we can put you in the room." England said sarcastically, glaring at America.

"…whatever. Can you think of a better idea?"

"Just stay with your old idea."

"But you said it wouldn't work!"

England sighed. "Then do whatever you want."

**TIMEROLL'D**

England was outside in the garden alone. Even though America's original plan was worth staying with, everyone eventually wandered away by lunch. There was a slight breeze but he ignored it as he looked around. It appeared he was alone outside.

England smiled and turned towards a tree. Someone was sitting beneath it; although he couldn't tell who.

"Hello?" England called out. No response. "No…" He whispered and ran towards the tree. "America?"


	8. Part Eight

**Part 8 x.x**

"Noo! America!" Russia heard England yell from outside.

"Hey, Liet, did you kill America?" Russia asked.

"B-but I'm not the murderer…" Lithuania replied quietly, looking out the window.

"Thank you anyway for killing him." Russia said, smiling.

Lithuania sighed.

~LOCATIONCHANGE~

"Iggy! What happened?" A familiar voice shouted as England kneeled next to the body. He looked up and saw…America.

"Are…you a ghost?" England asked, shocked to see him.

"What? No! I…I hope I'm not."

"But you were killed by the murderer! I'm so sorry you had to die here…if you wish to haunt me; fine." England said, walking over to America.

"I was killed? When?"

"You honestly don't know? Your body is over there…" He pointed towards the tree.

"That's…that's not me." America said, he voice lowering to a whisper.

England looked at him. "What? How…who is that?"

"That's Canada!" America shouted, running to the tree.

"Wait…" England said to himself. "Oh…this…this is embarrassing."

"Who died now?" France asked, walking over to England.

"Canada died…" England said.

"Non…how?"

"The murderer you idiot!"

"…so he was stabbed?"

"I believe so…I didn't check for a murder weapon yet." England sighed.

"I can't believe he's dead…"

"Who is?" Prussia asked, walking over to them.

"Canada..." France replied quietly.

"What? He's too awesome to die!"

"Who's Canada?" Austria asked, overhearing their conversation.

"You don't know who he is?" France asked, glancing at Austria.

"I don't recall hearing of Canada…was he invited?"

"He's America's brother, I believe." Germany said, glaring at Austria.

"Oh…he must not be important."

"Yes he is!" Prussia yelled.

"…how?" Austria asked.

"I don't know...but he's awesome. But I'm still awesomer. And you fail."

"I fail? I do believe you fail."

"How can I, the awesome Prussia, fail?"

"You're not even a country anymore!"

"So? I'm still awesomer than everyone else!"

"You're practically a zombie! You should be dead."

"AUSTRIA IS THE MURDERER!"

"AUSTRIA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH A SPORK IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED CANADA." America declared, glaring at Austria.

"Why the hell do you think it was me?" Austria asked.

"Because you said you wanted to kill me!" Prussia yelled.

"No, I said you should be dead…"

"SEE? He wants to kill me." Prussia stated, pulling on England's arm.

"…because you're a nonexistent country." Austria finished.

"We have no proof that Austria is indeed the killer. So shut up Prussia." England said.

"You can't make me shut up! I'm awesome."

"We need to find the murderer! Now." America yelled, standing next to England.

"It took five deaths for you to be interested in finding the killer?" England asked, sighing.

"This one is SERIOUS."

"So, you didn't care about everyone else dying?"

"They weren't as cool."

"That's great." England turned to the group of guests remaining that had gathered. "We need to focus now. Five guests have died and it doesn't look like the killer is stopping. Obviously the main murder weapon in a knife. Possibly someone who has access to poison too.

"I haven't noticed any knives missing from the kitchen so the murderer has the knives with them. America and I will be searching the rooms for any suspicious items." England turned to America, who nodded.

"I advise everyone to stay together so the murderer can't kill anyone. And make your own food; don't have anyone cook for you. No one is allowed to enter their rooms until I say you can."

England nodded. "That is all."

"Okay, Iggy!" America shouted, grabbing onto England.

"Let go…and follow me upstairs."

America reluctantly let go of him and walked beside England.

"So…who do you think the murderer is?" America asked, glancing at England.

"I can't rightfully assume anyone yet…but I believe it is France."

"Really? Why?"

"Well he's been acting…different lately. I don't know how though. Do you have any suspects?"

"Italy. There must be an evil side of him. He just seems too…happy all the time."

"Interesting. He was on the list too…I can't imagine Italy even hurting someone though."

"That's exactly why I suspect him."

"Interesting reason. You can check Italy's room first…I'll go through France's even though I'm afraid of what I'll find."

"Why are you afraid?"

"…you know who France is right?"

America walked into Italy's room. There was a pile of clothes in one corner and other objects scattered throughout the room. "He's only been here for what…three days? How did it get so messy?" America asked no one. "Maybe because he's hiding something…"

America lay down on the floor and peered under the bed first. "Ah…it's too dark. Iggy! I need a flashlight!" America shouted and waited for England.

"Bloody hell. Here you go." England said, and threw a flashlight at America, hitting him on the head.

"OKAY IGGY. THAT. HURT."

"Do you think I care? We have to find the murderer."

"Go fall in a hole…" America muttered, retrieving the flashlight. "I bet Italy keeps all his murder weapons under here…" He shined the light under the bed, sweeping the dark space.  
"Iggy needs to clean more…stupid dust." America sighed and stood up. "Nothing there."

America searched through the rest of the room, talking to himself the whole time. After he had sadly convinced himself that there was no evidence in the room, he walked to Frances room where England was.

"Have you found anything?" America asked.

"No, but there is a rose here." England said examining it. "Wait…AHBLOODYHELL." He threw the rose to the other side of the room. "I'm washing my hands. Go search…Russia's room now."

"Okay, Iggy!" America replied happily and ran to the room he thought was Russia's.

He opened the door, expecting to see a dead body or something. It _was_ Russia's room.

Instead there was only a well kept room. "Hm…looks suspicious. Stupid commie." America walked in and looked under the bed. "Nothing…that's good." He muttered as he quickly checked with his flashlight.

America walked over to a suitcase and checked inside. "Clothes, vodka, Ipod, boringness…" America sighed. "This is boring."

He continued to check the room unenthusiastically, not finding anything that could be labeled as evidence. "Iggy have you found _anything?_"

"Not yet America…be quiet."

"Iggyyyyyyyyy I'm bored."

"Have you searched Russia's room?"

"Yeeeeeesssss."

"Then go check…." England trailed off at the end, focusing on something.

"Uh…Iggy?" America asked, walking over to England.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, focusing on a faint sound.

"Hear what? All I hear is…air."

"It's a piano."

"I still don't hear anything."

"Are you even listening?"

"No."

England sighed. "You're useless. It's the same key…it's getting quite annoying."

"I still don't…oh wait…_now_ I hear it. Who's doing that?"

"Austria perhaps? Let's go see." England suggested and walked out of the room, America following curiously behind.


	9. Part Nine

**Part 9 ._.**

America followed England into a large room, generally used for a library. It had several bookshelves, a grand piano, a fireplace, a wide window that looked over the gardens, and now, a dead Austria.

His head was resting on a few keys of the piano, still sitting on the bench. However, his shirt was soaked with blood and knife rested on top of the piano in front of a sheet of music.

"How…I TOLD THEM TO STAY TOGETHER!" England shouted, glaring at the body.

"Another murder already? Canada was killed only 30 minutes ago!" America yelled and grabbed onto England. "Iggy! I'm scared."

"What happened? Who's dead?" Someone asked from downstairs.

"Come up here everyone!" England shouted, crossing his arms and ignoring America.

France arrived first. "Austria? Non, I told him to stay with us…"

"I don't remember you saying that." Russia said, standing behind him.

"Well…I…whispered it." France muttered.

"You lying Frenchie." England said, glaring at France.

When everyone gathered into the room, England spoke, "Everyone should have been in a group! Who left?"

"Well, Austria, Italy, France, Denmark, Japan, China, Prussia, Romano, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, and Russia did." Germany said.

"Basically everyone. Great. Clearly if someone is isolated in a certain area, the murderer will find that as a perfect opportunity to kill you. So why is everyone acting like bait to the murderer?" England asked.

"Because sitting in a room with a bunch of people is boring and totally not awesome." Prussia replied, smiling.

"I hate you Prussia…" Hungary muttered, looking away sadly.

"Just because Austria is dead doesn't mean you have to hate me!"

"You seem so happy now that he's dead…"

"Well I never did like him."

"PRUSSIA. Prussia is the murderer!" America shouted, pointing at Prussia.

"OBJECTION. You do not have a reason for that stupid thought!" Prussia yelled back, glaring at America.

"OVERRULED. Earlier you were saying you wanted Austria dead. And now you seem happy and confident. AND you and Austria never had a good history together. HAHA JUSTICE." America announced, grinning.

England clapped. "Good job America. You actually said something historically correct."

"I'M AWESOME. That statement is incorrect! I never said anything about wanting Austria dead. I'm happy because Austria and I hated each other. You were happy when Russia almost died! Does that mean you killed Russia?" Prussia yelled back.

"Aww…you were happy America?" Russia asked, frowning.

"SHUT UP COMMIE. YOU TOO NAZI. You were _thinking _you wanted Austria dead! You never said so but I know you were thinking that. And I was happy because Russia isn't cool!" America shouted in defense.

"I HATE YOU. I'm not a Nazi you UNCOOL person! And are you a mind reader or something? I totally did NOT think that! I'm also happy because Austria was an annoying idiot!"

"I HAVE AN AWESOME FLAG. You're Russian or German or something so you must be evil or something! I don't know! YEAH. I am a mind reader."

"THERE'S AN EAGLE ON MY FLAG. I'm German you useless idiot! And that makes me awesome! How the hell are you a mind reader?"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A COUNTRY. I'm not useless you NOT AWESOME person! And only Americans are awesome! And I'm a mind reader because I'm cool! You're thinking of kiwi's right now!"

"YOU'RE FAT. And I am TOTALLY AWESOME. NO. Only Prussian's can be awesome! Why the hell would I be thinking of a _kiwi _right now?"

"JUSTICE. You are not awesome! Only England and me can be awesome. And you're thinking of a kiwi because only STUPID people waste their thinkingness on KIWIS."

"GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY. What does England have to do with this? This is serious and he's stupid. AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIS EYEBROWS? I'm thinking of ME because that's what awesome people think of. ALLTHE TIME. EVERYDAY. EVERY SECOND."

"HEROOOOOOOO. England is COOL so he gets to be mentioned! His eyebrows are made of MAGIC too. ARE YOU MADE OF MAGIC? NO. I'm awesome and I'm not thinking of you! I'm thinking of hamburgers!"

"LOLNESS. That stupid Brit is NOT COOL. His eyebrows are made of FAIL. AND NO. I am NOT made of magic because magic is for LOOSERS."

"Are they ever going to shut up?" France asked, inching towards England.

"My eyebrows are made of magic…?" England asked no one, looking suspiciously at France.

"Yeah." France said, smiling.

England sighed and glared at France. "Shut up you stupid Frenchie."

"I never said anything to you…" France said, getting closer to England.

"Get away from me…" England muttered, glaring at France.

France grabbed onto England's arm. "Why?"

England kicked France. "Bloody hell."

"That wasn't very nice!" France yelled and attempted to slap England, who easily dodged the weak attack.

"You're more pathetic than America."

"I'm a lot better for you than that ugly, fat idiot!"

"What the bloody hell did you just say?" England shouted, starting to strangle France.

Japan was standing in the corner, quietly observing. "I can't believe Norway is dead…" He heard Denmark say near him.

"Norway? He's pointless compared to Greece…" Japan replied, glancing at Denmark.

"Pointless? He was awesome! What's so good about Greece? He's lazy and just sleeps with his cats all day."

"What did Norway ever do? Sit and drink kvass?"

"He did plenty more than Greece did!"

"There were many famous poets in Greece and Greece has an amazing history if you ever cared to learn about it."

"Why would I want to learn about a boring country like that? Even the people there are lazy!"

"I hate you Denmark, I wish I had a katana with me!"

"I wish I had my axe!"

"Romano, are you still upset over Spain aru?" China asked casually, standing next to Romano.

Romano glared at China and yelled, "-**censor- **you **–censor- -censor- **go **–censor- -censor- **and **–censor- -censor- -censor- **so you **–censor- -censor- -censor- **I'll **–censor- **kill you **–censor- -censor- **while you sleep you **–censor- -censor- -censor- -censor- **I **–censor- **hate you, you **–censor- -censor- -censor- -censor- -censor- **and **–censor- -censor- **go die!"

"This is sad…" Hungary whispered to herself.

A book was thrown in a random direction, nearly hitting Italy. "Ahhhhh! Germany I'm scared!" Italy screamed, grabbing onto Germany.

Germany sighed. "By the time we actually get a working plan everyone will be dead."

"What? I don't want to die!" Italy yelled, terrified.

Germany grabbed his gun from his pocket. Italy looked at it and jumped away from Germany. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Don't worry, I'm not shooting anyone." Germany said and pointed the pistol at the ceiling and fired it.

The room became silent. Until America started screaming, "We're going to die! Iggy help mee!"

"What the hell, West? Are you trying to kill us?" Prussia asked, glaring at Germany.

"Everyone was yelling at each other over trivial things. Some seemed to have forgotten someone was murdered." Germany replied.

"Clearly the murderer is England. He was trying to kill me." France claimed.

"France, no one cares. The killer left the knife on the piano and it could be used as evidence. Obviously." England said, glaring at France.

"You're going to check for fingerprints, aru? The murderer was probably smart enough to get rid of them again, aru." China added, glancing at Romano a few times.

"What else are we going to do? There's still someone around here that is a murderer and it looks like they're going to try and kill everyone." England noted.

"We don't have many clues to go with…but we haven't really had a chance to met together and share _possibly_ good ideas or thoughts." Hungary said.

"You are right Hungary…EVERYONE go downstairs to the dining room for a meeting! And NO killing on the way there!" England announced and then left the room.


	10. Part Ten

**Part Ten ^.^**

England sat down at the head of the table, hoping everyone would be able to make the simple walk downstairs without trying to kill each other. Even if there was only one killer, everyone seemed to be fighting with someone. Except the Baltics, they had been quiet as usual. Which was nice.

America walked into the room and sat near England. "Iggy, I know you said no killing on the way here…but I think I stepped on a bug." America confessed, looking away.

"…it's a bug." England replied, sighing.

"I know but I killed it and you told me not to kill anything."

"Not to kill any _humans._ Bugs are useless and you can kill them…idiot."

"Oh…and I am NOT an idiot!" America shouted, glaring at England.

"Just admit it and shut up."

The room eventually filled with everyone and England announced, "To make sure no one is gone and planning a murder, I'll be doing a head count." He silently counted everyone while America, feeling the need to help England, began counting out loud. England sighed. "We have fifteen people which should be everyone. And thank you America but I know how to count."

"You're welcome Iggy." America said, smiling and not understanding England's sarcasm.

England sighed and continued, "We are here so everyone can share ideas without worrying about getting killed. First, I would like to ask everyone for their guesses on who's the murderer. You must give your reason why as well." England paused and looked at America, who was smiling and sitting as close to him as possible. "America you go first…"

"Yes! Okay…I think that Italy is the killer." America stated.

"What? I'm not a murderer! Germany he's lyyyyyyingggg." Italy complained, grabbing onto Germany.

"Yes you are! You always act so stupid and innocent so no one would ever believe that you're the one whose been killing everyone!" America yelled, pointing at Italy.

"Well he certainly has a point…" Romano muttered from where he sat.

"But…" Italy began before England talked over him.

"Enough. America stated his opinion so now Japan gets to talk." England explained.

"I believe that the murderer is not with us. Someone must be sneaking into the house." Japan said, glancing out the window.

"That's a good idea, Japan. Hungary you're next." England said.

"The murderer is obviously Prussia. Who else would have the motivation to kill Austria and Spain? And poor Sealand? He wanted to get rid of Russia, one of his enemies. He killed Canada and Greece to get attention away from him." Hungary explained, looking at the table sadly and the glancing up to glare at Prussia.

"Hey! The awesome me would never kill anyone!" Prussia shouted, defending himself.

"Prussia, shut up. China, it's your turn." England said, sighing.

"Okay, aru. I think the murderer is Japan, aru. He's just been acting suspicious lately…aru." China said quietly.

"Yes. Russia you're next." England said.

"Da. I am quite sure the murderer is Belarus. Even though she's not here she has a tendency to…stalk me. I was surprised that she hadn't shown up yet...it must be because she's the murderer. Even though she did try to kill me…" Russia explained, looking around nervously.

"Of course…Latvia is next." England replied.

"Um…I'm not really sure who the m-murderer is. I…I haven't really t-thought about it…" Latvia said quietly, looking over at Russia a few times.

"That's okay. Lithuania…you're next." England said.

"I think the murderer is…America. He was standing near the food when I was cooking and he's just…I don't know." Lithuania admitted.

"Woah! You can't accuse me!" America shouted.

"America, shut up. It's just what Lithuania thinks. Estonia, your turn." England muttered, getting bored.

"Ah…yes. I agree with Russia. Belarus is a bit violent." Estonia said.

"Yes, good point. Germany, go." England sighed.

"I believe that it's someone who is not here. More specifically, Poland. He's been attacked quite a few times is the past…maybe he's fighting back." Germany explained.

"Indeed, yes. Italy…what do you think?" England asked, curious to see what Italy thought.

"Ve, I think it's a big scary monster." Italy said, looking out the window.

"…okay. Denmark, go."

"Japan. He's so ignorant about Norway." Denmark muttered, glaring at Japan, who sighed.

"Yeah, France, go." England repeated.

"I think it's you, mon cher." France said, winking at England.

"You need a reason." England replied, sighing.

"Of course. I hate you." France smiled.

"…bloody hell. Romano, share your thoughts."

"Whatever. It's China. He was laughing about Spain's death. That fu.."

"That's good enough." England interrupted. "Prussia, you're last."

"The awesomest always goes last! Anyway, the murderer is definitely…uh…Austria. Yeah. He killed himself after he killed Canada because he knew that he had killed an awesome person and he could never live with knowing that. Yeah." Prussia explained, getting a glare from Hungary.

"Okay. And now.." England began.

"Wait! Iggy you never gave your idea." America said.

"Fine. I believe the murderer is France. My reason, I hate him."

"I love you to, England." France said, smiling.

England stared at France for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do with him. England then decided to ignore it and continued. "And now I would like everyone to share out information or clues they knew about the killer, but for some stupid reason never shared. Russia, since you were only injured by the murderer, you might know something."

"Da. I didn't see much of the murderer, but I believe they were wearing all black. That's hard to confirm considering the entire room was dark. They were shorter than me and not very strong." Russia explained.

"Hm…that's not very helpful. How short were they?" England asked.

"Below my shoulder, which a lot of people here are…"  
"Okay. If you are correct, that rules out a few people. Does anyone else have information?"

The room remained silent. England sighed. "Great. There's still not enough evidence to accuse anyone yet. Are there any ideas as to what we're going to do?"

"I think America's plan was good. If we also follow England orders, we should be safe." Japan suggested.

"Yes, safe. But how are we going to find the murderer? Perhaps we should just wait for someone to get killed again…" England said.

"WAIT. AWESOME IDEA FROM THE AWESOME ME." Prussia declared, standing up and slamming his hand on the table.

"…okay. Go on." England said after Prussia said nothing.

"Okay. You should put up security cameras. Then, even if no one sees the murderer, they will be caught on tape and we can figure out who it is."

"That…IS AN AWESOME IDEA. HIGH FIVE PRUSSIA." America shouted across the table, standing up and reaching his arm towards Prussia.

"Yeah. The awesome me comes up with awesome ideas." Prussia explained, high fiving America.

"That is a good idea Prussia…if I had security cameras lying around. I'll have to leave to get some…everyone should be able to behave without me here, right?" England asked, standing up from and getting ready to leave.

"Of course we'll be fine. We're not ten year old kids." Prussia said.

"Some of you sure act like that…" England muttered, glancing at America.

"What did you say Iggy?" America asked innocently.

"Nothing." England sighed. "Even when I get these, there's still the matter of installing them. Unless there are some wireless ones not in any use. Either way, I should be back soon. Stay together, don't accept food from strangers." England said, sighing again, and leaving.

**_Thanks for all the comments and favorites! :D _**


	11. Part Eleven

**Hetalia **_**Murder Mystery **_

**Part 11 =D**

"I'm booorrrreeeeddd." America complained, lounging on a couch.

"Well that's too bad for you. I'm trying to watch TV." Hungary said, going through the channels and trying to find something to watch. "If there was anything good on."

"HEY. I HAVE AN IDEA." Prussia yelled, jumping up from his spot on the floor.

"What is it?" France asked, looking curiously over at Prussia.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME." Prussia announced.

"YOUR IDEAS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME." America shouted, jumping off the couch to highfive Prussia.

"Yeah!" Prussia yelled.

"Okay…what kind of game?" Germany asked.

"…I didn't think of that part…" Prussia admitted.

"How about Russian Roulette?" Russia suggested, smiling. "And instead of getting shot, the loser gets to become one with Russia."

"That's…that's a horrible idea." America said, looking suspiciously at Russia.

"We could play strip poker." France said.

"Um…no to that idea too." America replied.

"Sit here and slowly die of boredom?" Denmark suggested sarcastically, laying on one of the couches.

"No..." America muttered, and then suddenly shouted, "WAIT. PERFECT. LET'S PLAY RISK."

"Risk?" Prussia asked.

"You know, that game where you conquer the world?"

"Oh yeah! I'll defiantly win that game." Prussia said confidently.

"You can't play! You're a non-existent country." France objected.

"I am the AWESOMEST nonexistent country. Therefore I should play."

~WAITWHYISTIMEMOVING~

"OKAY. Since I found the game, I get to be player one." America declared, grabbing a handful of pieces.

"…that's not how it works, aru." China said. "Anyway, we can only have 2-6 players, aru. I think it should be America, Russia, Germany, France, Japan, and I, aru."

"Eh…I don't really want to play…" Germany muttered, looking away.

"Okay, fine, aru. Prussia can play instead, aru." China replied.

"Yes! Thanks West." Prussia said, running over to where the game was getting set up.

"Okay, each of us gets 20 armies, aru." China read from the directions, and then began handing each of the players their pieces.

"What? How are you supposed to take over the world with only 20 armies?" America complained upon receiving his pieces.

"That's the rules, aru." China said. He looked over the rules again. "Each of us has to claim a territory until they're all taken, aru. We roll the die to determine the order, aru I'll roll first, aru." China rolled the die he had in his hand and got one. "….Russia you go next, aru."

"Da." He grabbed the die and rolled a six. He smiled and tossed the die to America. He rolled a six as well.

"Now what? The commie rolled the same number as me." America complained, glaring at Russia.

"Both of you roll the die again, aru. Whoever gets the higher number gets to go first, aru." China explained.

"I'll totally beat you commie…" America muttered as he rolled the die again. He got a five and threw the die at Russia, who easily caught it.

Russia got a four. "YES!" America shouted in triumph.

"…it's just a game." Russia said, glancing at America while handing the die to Prussia.

Prussia rolled a three. "Three is clearly the most AWESOME number ever." He said, rolling the die over to France.

France rolled a two. "Good enough." He tossed the die to Japan. He got a four.

"Okay, America goes first, aru. Then Russia, then Japan, then Prussia, then France, then…me,…aru."

"Yeah! I claim East coast USA!" America proudly exclaimed as he set an army on the spot.

"Russia's split into too many parts…I'll take the Kamchatka region." Russia placed one of the armies on a northern spot.

Japan placed an army on island marked as Japan.

"Since I'm too awesome to be on this map; I'll take all of Northern Europe." Prussia said, placing an army on the spot.

"Then I'll take Western Europe." France said, placing an army there.

"And I'll claim China." China said, placing an army.

They continued, until all the territories were taken. "Now, place your remaining armies on your areas you claimed, aru." China instructed.

While the other players spread the left over armies evenly across their territory, America put most of his in the Eastern US region.

"America…why are all your armies in one spot?" Russia asked, looking curiously at the crowded section.

"I have to protect my vital regions…I've heard a few things about Prussia from Hungary." America replied, glancing at Prussia, who had most of his armies near America's territories.

"Hungary! Don't tell America lies!" Prussia shouted, glancing behind his shoulder to glare at Hungary.

"Those are _not _lies." Hungary replied.

~TIMETIMETIIIIIIME~

They had been playing for an hour. France was, unsurprisingly, the first one to lose. China had been too busy trying to keep away Russia, when America defeated him. Prussia was having fun moving his armies toward American territories. He even took a few. America then took Europe and reclaimed his territories; which took Prussia out of the game.

Japan was quietly taking the Asian and Oceanic areas, building up his army. America and Russia were attacking each other repeatedly, trying to claim more territory than the other.

While America and Russia were busy fighting over Greenland and the surrounding territories, Japan was able to start taking parts of Europe and Russia. Japan was then able to move more of his armies up and take North America. '

Another hour later, when everyone but the three players was getting bored, Japan lost his last piece of land in the game. Now it was just Russia and America, both with nearly the same amount of territories.

At this point, France had again suggested a game of strip poker. Out of boredom, everyone agreed.

"I'M WINNING COMMIE." America declared as he claimed another piece of Russian territory.

"Oh look, a clearly unprotected area. Loser." Russia replied, rolling the die to attack a poorly guarded section.

"Hey! I was just going to move some armies over there…" America complained.

"FRANCE. You suck at poker." Prussia commented, glaring at the nearly naked France.

"I know." France replied simply, smiling.

And then, America's phone rang. America pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "Yeah, Iggy?"

"Hello to you to, America. I'm almost back. I was able to acquire quite a few wireless cameras. You are not to tell anyone of this, and when I get back you're going to help me install them. Because if the murderer sees were we hide them, I know they're going to find away around them. Or just simply remove them. Just act like I wasn't able to find anything, okay?" England instructed.

"Okay Iggy!" America replied cheerfully.

England sighed. "For some reason I don't trust you. Anyway, I should be back in an hour at the most. Bye."

"Bye!" America yelled as England hung up.

"Done yet, America? I'm getting bored." Russia complained, idly moving an army around one of his territories.

"Yeah. Stop being so impatient."

**_Filler chapter, yeah. :D_**


	12. Part Twelve

**Part 12 ಠ_ಠ**

England walked inside and entered the room where everyone was supposed to be. Which, thankfully, they were.

"Welcome back, England." Germany greeted. "Were you able to get the security cameras?"

"Thank you. Ah, no. It's unfortunate, that was a good idea too…" England replied. "Anyway, we'll need a new idea, if anyone can think of one. America and I will be upstairs checking the rest of the rooms for evidence."  
"Okay, Iggy!" America exclaimed, standing up.  
"Aw…you're not going to finish the game?" Russia asked.

"No…you cheat. Stupid commie." America muttered.

"You're just sad that you're losing."

"Like I said, you cheat. That's why I was…losing."

"…loser."

America ran after England, who was halfway upstairs.

"What do we do with the cameras?" America asked.

England sighed. "Try to be quiet. We hide them in the rooms; preferably places in the corner where they can get a good view of the room. We also have to put these in all the other rooms. Thankfully I was able to get a lot…"

"Okay. But do we just set them on a shelf or something?"

"Kinda. I also have some duct tape if you want to put them on the ceiling or something. Just make sure no one can see them."

"Okay."

England reached into the black bag he had been carrying. He grabbed a small box and handed it to America. "There should be 5 security cameras in there. You go to…I don't care. Go to the rooms on the left, I suppose."

"Do I have to turn them on first?"

"Yes, there is a switch on the side of them. I think."

"Okay. but do I have to put a camera in my room?"

"Yes."

"Fiiine." America muttered as he walked into the first room on his left. "I wonder whose room this is…" He wondered out loud, looking around the room. He shrugged then set the box on the bed and grabbed a small round camera.

America turned and looked around the room, searching for a spot to place the camera. He decided on a bookshelf and ran over to it. He rolled the camera in his hand, trying to find the switch. "Where is iiiiit?" America asked no one and sighing. "Iggy!" He called.

"What is it?" England asked, walking into the room a few moments later.

"Where's the switch?"

England sighed and grabbed the camera from America. He turned it and turned the small switch to on. "It's on the bottom. Idiot." England said and handed the camera back to America.

"Yay. Thanks Iggy."

England sighed again and left the room.

~TIMEYEAAAAH~

America walked back downstairs with England. They had placed cameras in each of the guest's rooms and a few other rooms as well.

"Did you find any evidence?" Japan asked, sitting on the couch and ignoring the others who were on round three of strip poker.

"Again, no. Has anyone thought of ideas yet?" England asked, glaring at a shirtless France.

"No. Really all they've been doing is that…" Japan said, gesturing to the group behind him.

"Terrific." England muttered in reply.

"France, do you even know how to play?" Hungary asked, staring at him.

"Of course I do, mon amie."

"This is just another excuse for France to get naked." England said.

"…I don't want to plat strip poker." America replied and sighed. "I'm bored."

"I want someone to get murdered so we can figure out who the killer is…" England muttered.

"Wait…you _want _someone to get murdered? Iggy…that's not nice…"

"Then you'll be able to leave. France will be out of my house. It will be quiet."

"If someone is going to be murdered..." America began.

"It should be France." England interrupted, still glaring at him.

"No…everyone needs to be out of this room."

"That's a good point…how will we get everyone separated though?"

"…do I have to come up with all the ideas?"

England sighed. "I was just asking."

"We could play taaaag." America suggested, smiling.

"…bloody hell. No. Someone will break something."

"Hey England! You want to join?" France asked.

"FRANCE. YOU ARE NAKED. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON. BLOODY HELL."

"You would play if you were drunk."

"But I'm not." England sighed. "Everyone, find something else to do. Now."

"But this is fun, vee." Italy said.

"…that's great Italy."

"How about.." China began before Prussia interrupted (awesomely).

"WAIT. HIDE AND SEEK. AWESOME."

"HELL YEAH. PRUSSIA YOU. ARE. AWESOME." America shouted high fiving Prussia.

"YEAH. I _ALWAYS _AM."

"Well…it's an interesting idea. I guess we could.." England said, sighing.

"YEAH. ENGLAND'S IT." Prussia yelled and ran out of the room.

"….fine." England muttered and everyone else ran to find a hiding place.

"You better start counting." America said before leaving and running to the kitchen.

~FIFTYEXCITINGSECONDSLATER…~

"I'M COMING. YOU BETTER BE HIDING." England shouted and then left the room to search the house. "I hope no one went in the basement…"

"France!" England heard America whisper. "You're in my spot!"

"Hon hon."

"Find your own hiding spot."

"Non."

"Yes!"

"I like it here. You move."

"No. I was here first."

"Fine. I'll leave."

"Good."

England walked into dining room, where America was hiding underneath the table. "I found you."

"That doesn't count! It was France's fault." America complained, crawling out from under the table.

"I know. But I still see you. Now help me find the others…"

"France is somewhere outside this room."

"I'm assuming everyone else is too."

"….yeah."

America ran out of the room, trying to find France. England sighed and followed him.

"France was just right here! Where did he go?" America complained, looking around.

"He's good at running away. I heard quite a few people go upstairs. I'm going to check there."

"Iggy! Wait for me!" America shouted, stopping his search and running after England.

Once upstairs, England began checking the rooms lazily.

"I found Prussia!" America shouted, dragging Prussia out of America's room.

"I still had the awesomest hiding spot!" Prussia yelled, pulling away from America's grasp.

"Do you know where anyone else is hiding?" America asked, letting go of Prussia.

"I saw France run by here...like…a minute ago. He probably went to go rape someone."

"That's great. Just help us find everyone or something." England replied, walking into another room.

"Yeah, okay." Prussia said, walking into the room closest to him. "Wow, you have a really bad hiding spot."

"You found someone?" America asked, walking to Prussia.

"Yeah. I don't know who it is though."

"…that person looks dead." America said, staring at the person lying on the floor.

"…you're right. ENGLAND. THERE'S A DEAD THING IN HERE!" Prussia shouted.

"What do you mean there's a dead thing?" England asked, walking to where Prussia and America were.

"I mean, there is a dead person in here. Like, someone was murdered." Prussia explained.

"…shut up." England muttered as he walked in the room. "Ah…who is it?"

"It looks like….Estonia?" America guessed, poking the body with his foot.

"I think you might be right." Prussia commented.

England sighed and then yelled, "Everyone get over here before someone else is killed!"

A few minutes later, everyone was in the room. Russia was able to confirm that the body was indeed Estonia.

"…now what? There's not even a knife here for evidence." Hungary said.

"America and I will have to search for evidence. Everyone go back downstairs. And stay together." England explained to them, grinning.

"Why are you and America always together?" Hungary asked while leaving.

England sighed. "Anyway…" He muttered while walking to the dresser in the corner of the room. "At least the security camera was able to capture the murder."

"Awesome! Now we can finally figure out who the murder is." America said.

"Finally." England said, picking up the camera and smiling.

~TIIIIIIIIIME~

After connecting the security camera to England's laptop, they were able to watch the footage. It began with England setting the camera down and then exiting the room. It continued to show the uneventful room. After five minutes, and America complaining a few times, the door the room opened in the video.

Estonia walked in, looking behind him a few times. Then someone else walked in after him. The person was wearing black clothing and a black ski mask. Cliché, but it kept the persons identity hidden.

The person slid a knife from underneath the sleeve of their shirt and grabbed the handle. They spoke, but due to there being no audio, it was silent. Estonia turned quickly and, when seeing the attacker, backed up shaking his head. Estonia said a few things as well. The attacker seemed to laugh and closed the door.  
Estonia looked around, probably for a weapon, but found nothing. The attacker made their way across the room, pointing the knife threateningly at Estonia. They said a few more words then pushed Estonia out of the cameras view. A few seconds later, Estonia fell to the ground, dead. The attacker came into view again.

"Wait, pause it." America said, watching the screen carefully.

"Okay." England muttered and paused the video.

"Right there," America began, pointing at the murderers face, "you can see some blond hair."

England zoomed the video in to the spot. "You're right…let's finish the video first though."

America nodded and England played the video. The murderer stood over Estonia and took off their mask.

"That's…"

**YEAH. SUSPENSE. 8D**


	13. Part Thirteen

**Part 13 8D**

**LAST TIME ON HETALIA **_**MURDER MYSTERY**_**: **_America nodded and England played the video. The murderer stood over Estonia and took off their mask. _

"That's…Latvia. ." America whispered.

"I…I didn't know that Latvia was able to actually _kill_ someone." England said, staring at the paused video.

"So…what do we do?" America asked, turning to England.

"We have to find Latvia. Now." England said and stood up. "He's most likely armed so we're going to need some weapons."

"Do you have any guns?" America asked, grinning.

"…no. There are some knives around here though."

"You don't have any guns? Not even a pistol? What's wrong with you?"

"I've never needed a gun. You'll just have to use a knife. Just make sure not to kill Latvia at first, okay?"

"Yeah…whatever."

~TIMESERIOUSTIME~

America and England walked downstairs. America had a knife hidden inside his jacket and England simply carried the knife, but tried to keep it hidden from view.

"Were you able to find anything this time?" Germany asked as England walked in.

"Yes, actually." England said quietly as he looked around the room. He walked closer to Germany and asked, "Where's Latvia?"

"Do you think the murderer is Latvia?" Germany asked as he stood up and looked around the room.

"Yes. I know actually." England replied.

"I would have never guessed…" Germany whispered, and then shook his head. "I don't see Latvia anywhere. Ask Russia."

England nodded and walked to the other side of the room, where Russia was. "Have you seen Latvia?"

"Da. He should be with Lithuania." Russia said and turned to where Lithuania was. Alone. "At least…that's where I last saw him. Why do you need Latvia anyway?"

"He's the murderer." England replied quietly.

"…seriously? And how do you know this?"

"America and I installed video cameras. Latvia was shown killing Estonia. That's all the proof I need."

"Where's Italy?" Germany asked, looking around the room.

"Italy's missing? No…" England muttered to himself.

"Latvia is gone too!" America shouted, looking towards England.

"So?" Hungary asked, not caring.

"…We found out who the murderer is." England announced.

"Who is it?"

"Really?"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME."

"Yay."

"America and I were able to install security cameras. We saw Estonia get killed on one of the videos. The murderer was Latvia." England explained.

"WHAT? Latvia can't kill people!" Prussia yelled, laughing.

"That was Latvia? How….?" Lithuania whispered in despair.

"And what's even better is that he's missing. And so is Italy. SO. Did anyone see where Latvia or Italy went?" England asked.

"No…."

"WAIT. I FOUND A NOTE." Prussia announced, holding a small piece of paper in the air.

"Don't just stand there! Read it!" Germany yelled.

"No need to be rude, West…" Prussia muttered. "Okay. It says, 'I already know that you saw. So, I have decided I will make my last stand in the library.'"

"He's in the library…" England whispered.

"Obviously. And you say I'm an idiot." America said, and then ran away to go be a hero or something.

"Bloody hell." England muttered before chasing after him.

America reached the library first. In front of the large window, lit from behind by the sunset, stood Latvia. He had Italy in front of him, a knife pressed against Italy's throat.

"Don't even try attacking. I'll kill Italy." Latvia said, grinning.

"Damn it…I hate you." America said, glaring at him.

"Why? Because for once _you _can't be the hero? If you were a hero you would have helped me. Russia always tortured me and you didn't do anything. I don't think you even cared."

"Latvia!" Lithuania shouted as he ran into the room. "Why are you doing this?"

Latvia waited until everyone had gathered in the room. "I'll tell all of you why I started murdering everyone. It's Russia's fault."

"Look what you did commie! Canada's dead because of you!" America shouted, turning to Russia.

"It's not just him!" Latvia yelled, pointing a knife at America. "It's all of you. Some of you knew about what Russia was doing to me. But no one ever helped. All of you just stood back. So, I decided that if I started killing some of you, I might get some attention."

"But why did you kill Estonia?" Lithuania asked.

"Because he deserved it. I had a reason behind everyone I killed. Spain, mostly because I wanted to draw some attention to the fact that I was killing people first. Then Sealand because he's a stupid micronation and even he gets treated better than me. I tried to kill Russia but…I couldn't. I realized I wanted to save him for last. Too bad that will never happen.

"Greece. He was useless and I hate cats. Norway because I just hated him. Canada was always invisible. I wanted to see if anyone would notice him missing. Austria because he was always so annoying. And Estonia. I know you're all confused because I was supposed to like him because he was a Baltic. He was treated best by Russia."

"That's wrong…" Russia muttered.

"Shut up!" Latvia yelled and pointed the knife at Russia. "And every time someone was killed and suspects were brought up, no one suspected me. Why? Because I was always too weak to do anything?"

"Well…yeah." Hungary said.

"That's what I thought. More respect, more thought, more help would have prevented this."

And then America threw his knife at Latvia, but instead it hit Italy and cut his arm.

"Ahh! Ow ow ow ow!" Italy screamed, but then quieted when Latvia pressed the knife harder against Italy's throat.

"Don't try to kill me just yet. If you hadn't caught me, you would have been next, America. I had your murder planned out perfectly. But I did expect someone to catch me…just not this soon. I assume being quiet about the security cameras was England's idea."

"Yeah, that was England." Prussia said, pointing to where England stood.

"Bloody hell…" England muttered, glaring at Prussia.

"I had everyone's deaths planned by the time I got here. Of course, I was also forced to go. That was Russia's doing, obviously. Maybe if he didn't make us go with him everywhere this wouldn't have happened. There are several factors that could have prevented some countries unfortunate murders.

"America, I don't know why you call yourself a hero. What the hell have you ever done that other countries haven't? I may have thought of you as a hero if you had helped me. But you didn't. You're just an average idiot. There's never been anything special about you."

"Prussia. You've always thought you're so awesome. What have you done that's 'awesome'?"

"Everything I've ever done!" Prussia replied, grinning.

"No. You're not even a real country, you should be dead. There are a lot of countries that should be dead. And by that, I mean I should be killing them. What has anyone ev.."

There was a loud gun shot and the window behind Latvia shattered. He fell the floor on top of Italy. Latvia had been killed.

"HEADSHOT BOOM! YEAH." Someone shouted from outside.

"What just happened?" America asked, glancing at Latvia and the broken glass that was around him.

"Someone shot him…" England said in disbelief.

"Finland, yeah! Nordics FTW!" Denmark yelled to Finland who had been outside. In a tree.

"Did you plan this?" England asked, looking curiously at Denmark.

"No. But I called Finland earlier or something and told him about Norway. He must have decided to come and help us. That was great timing too." Demark explained. "Finland! Come inside!"

"Okay! Give me a minute!" Finland replied, climbing down from the tree.

"Finland did that? How?" America asked.

"He's a good sniper." Denmark replied happily.

"Da…." Russia muttered, remembering the particularly awesome Finnish snipers from the Winter War.

Germany had helped Italy out from underneath Latvia. "England, Italy was hurt by America."

"Okay, that was because Latvia used Italy as a human shield or something." America said, defending himself.

"Yeah, the medical stuff should be in the kitchen or one of the bathrooms." England replied, examining Latvia's body.

Finland ran into the library. "He is dead right?"

"Yep. You killed him. Although it wasn't a headshot." Denmark said.

"I usually never miss. I haven't really done much snipering recently though." Finland said.

"Keep that gun away from me Finland…" Russia said, glaring at him.

"Don't worry."

"Well…now that the murderer is dead…everyone can leave. Especially France." England said. "FRANCE. LEAVE. NOW."

"Why? You don't like me here, mon cher?" France asked, walking up to England.

"No. Get out of my house now. Now. Now."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"I have Finland. With a gun. I also have a knife." England threatened, pointing his weapon at France.

"Fine, fine. Let me just get my stuff." France muttered, walking away.

~THELASTTIMEINTHISTORYAW~

When everyone had gotten their things they had brought, they gathered outside. Most were glad to leave.  
"I'LL MISS YOU IGGY." America said, hugging England.

"Get off me. Now." England muttered, sighing.

"Too bad I couldn't have stayed longer mon ami." France said, trying to hug England as well.

"I swear I will kill you so hard you will die to death."

"Whatever you say England." France smiled and walked away.

And then everyone walked away into the sunset like heroes.

_With the zombies following close behind._

**THE END.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this awesome story of mine. ;D I hope you enjoyed it. (No, seriously thank you for all the comments. I never expected to get this many.)**


End file.
